Random Events of a Random Occurrence
by cyberwolf971
Summary: My friend and I make a serious impact on Eragon's worldhey can i get a few reveiws down here sure fanficismything is above with the same story but, can i help being jelous, we have different after storys


Fanficismything: Rated for character deaths and Galbatorix's language, bad Galbatorix zaps him with a shock collar

Cyberwolf: Okay this is my very first fanfic

Fanficismything: And this is my second

Cyberwolf: Well on our way to school we got bored and made up a fanficion about if we could reek all havoc in one place ERAGON'S WORLD!

Fanficismything: Okay my friend here is illegally insane and I'm both that and legally starts doing the macaraina

Cyberwolf: slowly backs away Well this will be under both of our names so it is not plagerised this will include many character deaths, total OOCness, slight Arya bashing, and a blonde (me) and a burnet (Fanficismything)

Fanficismything: We don't own Eragon, on with the fic!

**Random Events of a Random Occurrence**

Galbatorix was sitting in his throne room thinking about how great he was (by great we mean insane), when a big flash of white light burst from the center of the room, and with a fanfare of trumpets, two thirteen year old girls appeared.

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled the very startled evil dictator.

"Hey," Shouted the blonde, pointing at Galbatorix "you're a faggot!"

Galbatorix looked puzzled "What the hell is a faggot!"

"Ummmmm……," The burnet thought while clamping her hand over her friend's mouth, who was apparently still trying to cuss out the king. "It means….Rich and powerful."

"Oh…hmmm…Then you two can be my new vassals."

The two girls put their heads together "Okay a few more seconds and then we shoot him, agreed?"

"Agreed." Both then pulled out machine gun and fired several rounds into Galbatorix who slumped over obviously dead. At that moment Murtagh walking in.

"What the…" Looking from the girls with guns to Galbatorix's dead body, realization dawned on him. "I'm free!" And at that point he started dancing, both girls sweatdroped at this.

Suddenly a wall blew up and Eragon ran through it brandishing a sword "Galbatorix prepare to meet your….huh?" After surveying the scene he groaned, letting his arms fall to his sides and hanging his head. "Awwwww…..I wanted to kill him."

_"At least you didn't get horribly wounded in combat this time"_ Snickered Saphira

"Oh shut up Saphira"

"Make me."

"Ha ha Eragon, you didn't get to kill him." Arya randomly popped up by Eragon.

"Stop being me." Eragon curled up in a fetal position and started sucking his thumb.

"Wait a minute you two are females and humans, where did you learn to fight?" Arya looked at them questioningly.

The two girls looked at each other and burst into song while tap-dancing "In the navy…. Wait, they know too much, kill them!"

The blonde wasted no time blowing off Eragon's head. Arya got down on her knees, shaking her fists, and screamed Darth Vader style "Noooooooooooooo! Only now that he is dead do I realize that I loved him." (Cyberwolf AN/ stupid bitch)

Arya jumped up, drew her sword, and lopped off the blondes head.

"Hey you can't do that!" The burnet shot Arya through the Heart.

Murtagh, who had stopped dancing at this point, drew his sword. "Well I really don't care but…" With that he severed the burnet's head from her shoulders. "I guess I'm king now."

Just the, a random suicide bomber ran into the room and killed Murtagh.

And as far as Saphira, she went to Las Vegas!

Arya: You called me a bitch! Prepare to die!

Cyberwolf: Pulls out taser gun and pulls the trigger Arya is knocked out on the floor wow I didn't expect that to work gets evil look in eyes hey Eragon!

Eragon: Huh? **_Zap!_** falls to ground

Cyberwolf: starts to drag Arya over to Eragon

Fanficismything: What are you doing?

Cyberwolf: The best evil practical joke ever drops Arya on Eragon and ties their wrists together

Fanficismything: shakes head and walks away

Cyberwolf: rigs up video camera to catch every moment of scene and starts to leave room

Murtagh: Two things one can I have a copy of that tape and two what are you doing?

Cyberwolf: Sure thing and I'm going to Las Vegas before they wake up.

Fanficismything: sighs well hope you liked the story review please!

No falmes please!


End file.
